Gas turbine engines typically utilize a turbine fan to draw ambient air into the engine for compression and combustion by the engine. The turbine fan is shrouded by an engine casing. Various auxiliary components, such as electrical boxes, engine oil tanks, gearboxes, valves, control systems for regulating the engine's operations, and other components, are mounted to the engine casing. Various mounting systems mount the auxiliary components to the engine casing.
Conventional mounting systems may become subjected to a high degree of shock loading not experienced during normal engine operating conditions. For example, a high shock load may result from a fan-blade out event, which occurs when a fan-blade breaks off of an engine rotor body. A fan-blade out event may also result in an imbalance in the engine rotor body which may cause outward deflection and a rotor body shaft imbalance. The mounting system may not be able to withstand the high shock load of a fan-blade out event, causing separation of the auxiliary components from the engine casing. Or, the mounting system may transfer the high shock load to the auxiliary components, causing damage to the auxiliary components.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a mounting system for a gas turbine engine auxiliary component that can effectively and reliably withstand a shock load from a fan-blade out event.